poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back at the apartment/Zoe loses her collar
This is where Zoe Trent finds out about the dog extravaganza in Venece, Italy and loses her collar in, The Great Dog Caper. night rolls in, we return to the apartment as we see the light from the TV from the window Buster: TV Look at this. then view the dogs, as they watch the video and Zoe Trent is still in awe Rita: TV What? What is it? Buster: TV It's a match! Rita: TV A match? Buster TV: Yes. I can use it to light this candle. it This is some real fast burning wick. Rita: TV Wait a minute, that's not a candle. That's dynamite! Buster: TV Dynamite?! Rita: Tv Yeah, it is! Buster TV: It's lightning up fast! Rita TV: I'll send for help. heads for the entrance Here critters, go find our friends. Now scurry! animals race off Zoe Trent: TV Wow guys, the new school house will be finished soon. the animals come up Zoe Trent: TV What's that? Dodger: TV Buster and Rita are trapped in the old mine. And Buster lit a stick of dynamite thinking it was candle, and now they're about to blown skyhigh? Rabbit: Hm-hm. Tito: TV Come on man, let's go! Come on! Dodger: TV: Lets go! all race for the mine in the mine Buster: TV It takes brains to put out that fire! on the fuse YEOW!! MY REAR END'S BURNIN'!! with the others Announcer: Will our heroes save Rita and Buster? Can they reach them in time? Tune in next week for the exciting conclusion! Zoe Trent: Alright, next tape! Tito: off TV Zoe Trent: Hey, wait a minute. What happened? What happens next?! Come on, let's see the next episode! Buster: That's it. Zoe Trent: What? Buster: The show was postponed after that. Zoe Trent: Postponed?! It was great show, why postpone it!? Buster: It was postponed because some of the actors had passed away, and now they are trying to find new ones. Zoe Trent: Oh. I see. But still a dog show starring me! And look at all this stuff! Dodger: Didn't you know? You're valuable property! Zoe Trent: I wish the others could see this. Hey, a purple purse with a picture of herself on it I'm on a purse! Tito: Yeah. Press this. to it Zoe Trent: a button on a miniture set with her and Tito Oh, it's a bank. Nice. Francis: Try this, miss. Zoe Trent: Wow. A record player! I haven't seen one of these in a long time! it up and hops on Tito: Alright, check it out! on the record player and they make go fast Zoe Trent: Okay, slow. Tito: it go slower as he acts like he's tired Zoe Trent: the speed on the player Tito and Zoe Trent run very fast on the record player Tito: Hey man, check it out! We're a complete set! Buster: Now it's off to the the Dog Extravaganza! Zoe Trent: Dog Extravaganza? stops but forgets she's on a speeding record player and she bumps into Tito as they fly off What dog extravaganza? Buster: The extravaganza! We're being sold to the great Fancesco Dog Extravaganza to do what our TV characters did. As a live show! Francis: In Venece, Italy! Zoe Trent: Venece, Italy? No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't go to Italy! Rita: What do you mean? Zoe Trent: I have to get back to Fluttershy's cottage before Blythe gets back. out her photo Look, see? the photo of her, her friends, and Blythe Rita: Oh, she still has a home. Einstein: Oh, my goddness. Tito: No, I can't do it. I can't do waiting in the kennel, I can't! Dodger: Uh Tito, cool it man. Tito: I can't, Dodger man! Zoe Trent: What's wrong with him? Francis: We've been in the kennel room for a long time, waiting for you. Zoe Trent: Why me? Dodger: The Extravaganza is only intrested if you're in it, Zoe. Rita: Without you, we go back in the kennel room. It's just how it is. Tito: It's not fair! Why would you do this to us? Zoe Trent: Hey I'm sorry, but this is a big misunderstanding! You see, I was in this animal adoption show... Francis: An adoption show? Why were you at an adoption show, if you have a home? Zoe Trent: Well, I wasn't suppose to be there in the start. I was just trying to save another animal when.. Buster: Was it because of your collar? Did this Blythe break it? Zoe Trent: What? No! She didn't do it! I was just grabbing some stuff for a trip to Manehatten when it get caught on something. Then when Blythe pulled me free, it broke. Rita: Sounds like she really helped you. Zoe Trent: It's not like that, okay? AND I'M NOT GOING TO ANY DOG EXTRAVAGANZA!! Tito: Well, I'm not going back into the kennel room! closes Dodger: Burke and Blair are coming! Zoe Trent: gasp Buster: Go Tito. Tito: I can't. Buster: Tito, I promise you'll get out of the kennel. Now go! other dogs go back into their spots as Zoe jumps back in the case she was in tugs come in Burke: It's show time!! Blair: the other dogs in one at time And now our main attraction. he takes Zoe out, a thread on her collar gets caught he carries Zoe, the thread unravals and the collar falls off Blair: Here she is. Both: gasp! see Zoe's collar is gone Burke: TAH!! ' NO!' Blair: Her collar. Where's her collar?! find it on the floor just a few inches away Burke: it up Oh, no, no, no, no! What are we gonna do, Mr. Blair? Blair: Oh I know! then takes out his phone and dials a number Come on, pick up! Man: phone Hello? Blair: It's me, and Mr. Burke! It's ergent! Man: phone I'm busy. Blair: It's important! on phone Blair: Okay, but first thing tomorrow morning! 2 leave, taking Zoe's collar with them Zoe Trent: Hmm, what was bugging them? Tito staring at her What? Tito: Your collar. Zoe Trent: What about it? Rita: up a mirror and shows Zoe her reflection Zoe Trent: at her reflection and sees her collar is gone (gasp) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IT'S GONE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY PRECIOUS COLLAR'S GONE!!!! Buster: Oh Zoe, it's only a popped seam, it's easy repair. It's not that big of a deal. Zoe Trent: Not a big deal?! Are you even looking at me?! I HAVE LOST MY PRECIOUS COLLAR!! Tito: Come on Zoe, if you're so desprite. Then you should just go. I'm sure that Blythe is waiting for you in Manehatten. Francis: Tito, she wouldn't last an hour on the streets in her condition. Dodger: it's a big world out there for a dog like Zoe. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts